Lovers Bites
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Draco Malfoy – a boy gone mute under his father's torture is rescued by a vampire. Harry Potter – An ancient vampire who senses something powerful in the young wizard and decides he must have him for himself. Sweet, fluffy and smuttish. There will be m/m sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lovers Bite  
Rating: NC-17

Summary: Draco Malfoy – a boy gone mute under his father's torture is rescued by a vampire. Harry Potter – An ancient vampire who senses something powerful in the young wizard and decides he must have him for himself. Sweet, fluffy and smuttish. There will be m/m sex in later chapters

Chapter 1

Harry seated himself in the plush chair provided, taking in his surroundings and smirking to himself.

"What does Lucius think he is doing by forcing us to wait in here?" Ron Weasley, his trusted advisor and friend asks angrily, arm slipping around the waist of his wife, Hermione.

"He is deluding himself into believing he has power over this situation" Harry states simply eyes trained on the door. When it opens and Lucius Malfoy enters Harry stands and nods his head.

"Malfoy, I believe we have some business to discuss" Lucius lip curls up in a sneer. Flipping his long white hair over his shoulder he lowers himself gently into a large chair.

"Yes, the matter of our debt" Malfoy mutters disdainfully.

"You owe me more money than you have, this is quite a problem. Any suggestions?" Harry asks, the door opens and an elegant woman enters, hair tied up in a neat bun. As the wind blows a delicious smell and a small blast of power drifts over to Harry, perking his interest. Humming to himself he advances towards the door, following the delicious scent down a hall and to a locked wooden door.

"What are you doing, Mr Potter?" Lucius demands as Harry rips the door off its hinges, gracefully stalking down the steps. At the bottom he can hear the sound of a faint heartbeat following the sound until he reaches a cell at the back, grasping the bars he easily pulls them off and charges in, kneeling down besides the curled up figure on the cold stone ground. Rolling the person over, Harry hisses angrily at the scratches and bruises covering the otherwise pale and beautiful skin. Brushing the damp silver hair off the boy's face.

"Who is this?" he growls angrily, running gentle fingers over the boys cheek.

"That is my waste of space son" Malfoy growls. Narcissa places a hand on her husband's arm, sensing the anger gathering around the powerful vampire.

"What is his _name?"_ Harry snarls.

"Draco" Narcissa Malfoy answers. Harry slides his hands underneath the frail form, lifting Draco into his arms. The blondes head lolls against his chest, cool breath wafting against Harry's chin.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me" Harry growls, gracefully moving around the stunned Malfoy's, beckoning Ron and Hermione to follow him. Holding his precious bundle securely to his chest he leaves the Manor behind.

"What the hell mate?" Ron asks in bewilderment once they are inside his carriage.

"I don't know" Harry murmurs, eyes trained on Draco's slack features "I could feel him, he's _mine_"

The trip back to his home would take 2 days, deciding that Draco's condition was bad enough without being constantly jolted by the ride Harry slices a cut in his wrist and allows a few drops of his blood to drip into Draco's mouth. The blonde swallows automatically, eyes clenching tighter together before fluttering open. Hazy silver eyes, a few shades darker than his pure white silver hair, blink a few times before settling on Harry.

Draco stares up at the man holding in slight fear, too exhausted to feel the terror he knows he should be feeling. The pain that regularly wracks his body is slowly disappearing as the sweet liquid continues to poor down his throat. When the flow stops he whimpers slightly, shifting in the arms holding him. The emerald eyed man is looking down at him, concern shining in his eyes.

"Hello Draco, my name is Harry. You're safe now okay? I'm going to protect you" the man tells him firmly. Hesitantly nodding his head Draco looks around the…carriage. A red head man and a girl with golden brown locks are watching them from the seats opposite. Not comfortable having that many eyes on him, Draco turns and buries his face in Harry's chest. A soothing hand runs through his hair.

Leaning back Draco looks up at Harry questioningly. Why was this man helping him?

Sensing the question in Draco's eyes Harry leans closer to the boy and places a kiss on a pale forehead.

"I'm helping you because you're mine, now go to sleep. You need to rest" Harry commands softly, continuing to run his hand through silver hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco struggles his way to consciousness, his body feeling heavy. He can tell he is lying on something soft, which is a drastic change to the hard stone floor of his father's basement. Trying to remember what happened before he passed out Draco jerks when a hand touches his arm. Eyes snapping open he jumps away from the blurry figure above him, scrambling back until he hits a wall of solid flesh. Arms wrap around him, comforting yet restraining at the same time. Turning his head Draco freezes, gazing into shining green eyes seated in a tan face topped by messy black hair. Memories hit him like a slap. This man saved him.

"Good Morning Draco, don't worry. This man is just a healer" Harry inclines his head towards the man that was leaning over him. Gently pushes Draco back into a reclining position, Harry gestures for the man to continue his ministration. The healer smiles kindly at the frightened young man looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hello Draco, my name is Neville. It's nice to see you awake. Can you swallow this for me." Observing the look of abject horror on the boy's face as he holds up the dark blue nourishment potion Neville is quick to explain what it's for.

"This is just a nourishment potion Draco; you're severely malnourished and have sustained a large amount of injuries. Many of your bones have been broken and healed wrong, that's what this one is for" Neville holds up a hot pink potion. Draco looks at Harry for confirmation of this and at Harry's nod reaches out and shakily takes the first potion. Downing it he chokes and grimaces at the awful taste.

"Okay this one may cause some discomfort so here's a pain potion to take afterwards" Draco takes the pink potion from the healer and swallows it quickly. A tingly feeling travels across his body before ignites painful fires in certain spots. Curling in on himself in pain Draco grits his teeth. Harry grabs the last potion off of Neville and forcefully pulls Draco's chin up, pouring the potion down the blondes' throat. Harry watches in agitation as Draco chokes and swallows, lines of pain easing from the boys pale face. His own blood had removed all cuts and bruises from the boy's skin. Pressing a kiss on Draco's cheek Harry allows him to fall back in unconsciousness.

Pulling the blanket back up around Draco, Harry stands from the bed and beckons Neville to follow him from the room.

"I've healed him physically but torture leaves mental scars, it also concerns me that he didn't speak. Has he said anything to you?" Neville asks, writing information down in a file.

"No, he hasn't" Ron and Hermione approach, Narcissa Malfoy following them. Four guards surround her.

Planting himself in front of Draco's door and signalling for 2 of the guards to do the same, Harry regards the woman coolly.

"What are you doing here?" the question is abrupt and demands an answer.

"I am here to see my son" Narcissa replies stiffly.

"You have no right to call him that after letting your monster of a husband torture him. Draco is under my protection now" Harry growls, pushing back the urge to tear this woman apart.

"I did not have a choice" she says and then softens "Please, I'll tell you anything you want to know but let me see my son"

Harry regards her for a minute before making a decision.

"You will go with Mr Longbottom here and tell him everything, I will speak with Draco and ask for his input when he awakes before making a decision about you visiting" Harry orders. Neville steps forwards.

"Is your son mute?" the healer asks straight away, gaze trained solely on Narcissa.

"He used to speak as a child but hasn't spoken since he was 11, Lucius used crucio on him whenever he did"

"Thank you" Neville murmurs thoughtfully before turning to Harry "Encourage him to speak but do not push him, it will only make things worse. The safer he feels the sooner he will attempt to communicate"

Neville walks down the hall muttering to himself, gesturing for the guards to bring Narcissa to his chambers for more questions. Ron and Hermione are standing there still, gazing at him thoughtfully.

"You must be starving Harry, come eat" Hermione encourages softly. Shooting a look at the door and contemplating the burn in his veins Harry nods, turning to the guards.

"No one enters but me or Neville understand?" at their nod he continues "If he awakens alert me at once" turning he allows Ron and Hermione to lead him to the feeding rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Draco awakens next a miracle seems to have occurred. He's not in pain. Sitting up slowly he gazes around the sunlit room. The dark mahogany desk across from him has a pile of clothes sitting atop it. Standing and then stumbling his way to it, he slips on the dark jeans, black t-shirt and grey hoodie. Padding barefoot over to the door Draco hesitantly turns the knob and peeks outside. Two men in black uniforms are standing either side and jump when they notice him.

"Oh, Mr Draco you're awake. We'll go and inform Master Potter" the taller one says gruffly before both move quickly down the hall, around a corner and out of sight.

Am I supposed to wait here, he wonders to himself, Or do I go somewhere to wait? Stepping hesitantly from the room, Draco wanders down the hall. Every room's door is closed but quiet voices drift up the stairs. Heading towards the sound he trips at hearing a shout.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE ROOM!" Turning Draco's draws in a sharp breathe upon seeing the two guards from before running towards him.

Oh God Draco panics, turning and running. Hitting the stairs he bolts down two at a time, crouching at the bottom and lurching forwards. Running full kilt down the halls he grows more panicked by the moment. Finally a door is open up ahead, grabbing the door frame he swings himself into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Leaning against the wood he pants for breath.

Harry raises his eyes from the parchment spread before him as a loud bang breaks of Blaise's speech. Looking towards the door he is instantly on his feet upon recognising the silver head.

"Draco?" he questions, watching the boy jump in surprise. Terror filled eyes raise and meet his.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Harry asks in concern, moving forwards. Draco bites his lip and slowly nods. At that the two guards start banging on the door. Draco jumps away as though burned, breath coming in a giant gasp. Harry moves forwards at the same time as Draco, gathering the shaking boy into his arms.

"Shhhh, you're alright. Come in!" Harry calls "Calm down" Placing a hand between Draco's shoulder blades Harry helps him calm down his erratic breathing. The guards are in the room in the next moment.

"We're sorry My Lord, we were trying to find you and he escaped from his room" the taller guard says, bowing respectfully. Harry growls, the sound cutting off when Draco whimpers quietly. The blondes head is buried in the hollow of Harry's neck, his arms holding tightly around the vampire's torso.

"He is not a prisoner and is allowed to leave his room whenever he likes, perhaps you should have informed him that it would be best if he remained there though" the guards both bow and apologise again.

"Leave us" Harry commands. The guards turn and march out of the study, the door closing silently behind them.

Directing Draco over to his desk, Harry sits in his chair and pulls the blonde onto his lap. Draco stares up at Harry, cheeks heating in embarrassment at his position. Harry swallows a groan at the delicious blush spreading across Draco's cheek. Unable to help himself he leans forwards, running the tip of his nose along the boy's jugular. Draco shudders head dipping to the side in an unconscious show of submission. Harry grins, teeth elongating. One taste can't hurt, he thinks to himself, preparing to sink his fangs into the tantalising skin under his mouth. A loud cough distracts him for a moment, looking up he meets Hermione and Ron's glares. Remembering that he is trying to win Draco's trust Harry pulls back.

Draco has his head to the side and thrown back, face flushes and eyes closed. Panting breaths are escaping past his open lips. When Harry moves back he drops his head down, dazed eyes opening.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asks him. Draco blushes again and nods, turning his head he notices the two people from the carriage sitting across from him.

"Hello Draco" the woman says, smiling kindly. "My name is Hermione, this is Ron" she waves a hand at her red headed partner. Raising a hesitant hand Draco waves, Ron smiles back slightly.

"We will leave you be" Hermione says, standing gracefully and pulling Ron up behind her. Bowing they exit the room.

"I still have some work to do" Harry begins. Draco nods and moves to stand up reluctantly.

"Where are you going?" Harry growls, arms snapping out to wrap around the boys thin waist.

Draco points to the other chairs. Harry shakes his head.

"No. You stay here with me" He pulls Draco back to recline against his chest, the silver hair tickling his chin. Picking up his pen he continues to reply to a letter sent to him from Charlie &Bill. His hunters had caught a few rouge vampires and wanted to know what to do with them. A sound catches his attention and drags his gaze away from his work. Looking down at Draco Harry feels a smile lift his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Harry murmurs, close to the boy's ear. A blush crawls up Draco's neck as he shrugs. Knowing that Draco was probably hardly ever fed Harry stands, swinging Draco up into his arms.

"To the kitchens then" Harry states, walking out of the room. Feeling the blonde shifting in his arms Harry grins down at him. Wide dark silver eyes focus on him, a trace of fear swimming through before vanishing. Wondering why a kitchen would frighten the young man Harry continues on his way.

In the kitchen a few house elves are scurrying around preparing lunch, Draco sweeps his eyes over the room trembling softly when he spots the stove. Harry stops in his tracks and peers down at the shaking blonde. Draco's silver gaze is still settled on the stove. Testing a theory, Harry steps closer to the instrument watching for a reaction closely. Draco freezes in his arms terror written visibly on his face. When Harry steps closer again Draco whimpers turning and throwing his arms around the brunettes neck. Taking a few steps back Harry cradles Draco closely.

"What did they do to you?" He questions lowly. The blonde shudders and removes his arms. Holding up his palms he uses one hand to point to the stove.

A furious growl rips its way up Harry's throat and he has to force himself to choke it back.

"They burnt your hands on a stove?" he mutters darkly, eyes clenching shut in anger when the silver head bobs in a nodding motion. Placing Draco down gently on the counter Harry quickly removes himself from the room. In the large lounge hall he grabs a vase and smashes it against a wall. Finding everything breakable in the room he destroys it, fury coursing through his veins.

"HOW DARE THEY TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" He roars the urge to rip apart anyone who hurt his mate is too strong but knowing they are too far away to get his hands on he continues to demolish the room.

"Harry! Harry mate stop!" Ron's voice is dim over the rushing in his ears. Flinging the table against a wall, listening to the splintering of wood.

"HARRY POTTER! STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOU'RE FRIGHTENING DRACO!" Hermione shouts, the mention of his mate has Harry freezing, finally allowing his senses to settle. As he calms the sound of whimpering penetrates the fog of anger surrounding his brain. Turing to the sound Harry finally snaps out of his rage. Draco is curled in a ball against the wall, hands covering his ears, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Creeping forwards Harry crouches down.

"Draco? Hey, Shhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Draco looks up, silver eyes swimming "I am not mad at you okay? I'm angry at the people who hurt you. You're my mate and no one will ever hurt you again"

Draco gazes at the man in front of him in wonder, hoping what he says is true. He hasn't trusted anyone in a long time but something deep inside of him is pushing him to believe this strange man. He hadn't really been afraid of Harry, sensing that his anger wasn't directed at him but the crashes had brought back memories. Now seeing the look of concern and worry in bright green eyes he feels his tears stopping and his heart slowing its furious pounding.

Suddenly he is overcome by the need to be surrounded by those warm, strong arms. As if sensing what he is feeling Harry smiles gently and holds out his arms. Uttering a soft cry Draco launches himself at Harry, arms wrapping around the larger man's neck, fingers tangling in ebony hair.

Harry grins, arms tightening around the blonde before standing, lifting them both off the ground. Instinctively Draco wraps his legs around Harry's waist, head resting in the hollow of his neck. Exhaustion weighs down on him and he lets his eyes close.

"Stay awake Draco, you can go back to sleep after you eat" Harry murmurs. Carrying Draco into the kitchen he relishes the feeling of his mate pressed against him.

_Mine_, Harry thinks happily, _He's all mine_.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this but there you go! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! So in all my previous chapters I have forgotten the disclaimer so here it is:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. (But the story line and plot is mine =D hehehe)

Chapter 4

Blaise had ducked out of the room at seeing a familiar head of white blonde hair. Wandering aimlessly down a hallway he shook his head in wonder. He hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in 5 years, since Lucius had forbidden them from contacting each other. Blaise had known what Lucius did to Draco, well to an extent anyway. Lucius ruled his family with an iron fist, he wasn't afraid to use his magic to get people to comply with his wishes. Seeing Draco today had been a shock, his once friend was too pale and much too thin, with eyes sunken into his face. Trembling at every noise and terrified at every move Draco was not the boy Blaise once knew. Even his expressive eyes no longer shined with happiness but instead with fear.

When Blaise had heard that Harry was going to see Lucius Malfoy he had rushed to catch Harry before he left, to beg him to save Draco, but Harry had already left. He had been ecstatic to see Harry arriving home, carrying a blanket wrapped bundle with tuffs of silver hair sticking out of the top. Although shocked to see the condition Draco was in Blaise was glad he was out of Malfoy Manor.

It was clear to him that Draco and Harry were mates, the way Harry looked at Draco, like he was the single most important thing in the universe and the way Draco allowed Harry close when he shied away from everyone else. He was happy for Draco; he knew Harry would take care of him.

Ahead of him footsteps alert him to a presence. Raising his head he quickly bows it in respect at his lord.

"Hello, Blaise. You left in quite a rush back there. Somewhere you need to be?" Harry angles his head, signalling for Blaise to follow him. Keeping to the right and one step behind Blaise smiles to himself again. Harry was walking along casually carrying Draco in a Koala hold. The wizards head was buried in Harry's neck, arms and legs clutching him tightly.

"No, I just felt I was intruding" he replies, continuing to gaze at the head of silver hair bobbing softly with Harry's steps. Suddenly bright grey eyes are locking with his, gasping quietly at the intense stare Blaise tilts his head in a gesture of 'hello'. Draco bites his lip and stares at him for a few more moments before burying his head in Harry's neck.

When they reach Harry's room, they separate Blaise continuing on his way and Harry opening the door.

"Draco, what are you doing? Hey, careful! What do you want?" turning his head at Harry's voice Blaise watches Harry hold onto a struggling Draco. Harry's arm are wrapped around the blondes waist, gently but restraining. One of Draco's hands is wrapped around Harry's wrist the other held out towards Blaise. Walking back towards them he nods at Harry who releases Draco slowly. Draco steps forwards, Harry's hands flashing forwards to steady him as he wobbles. Draco pats the hand on his waist and steps forwards again. To save him having to waste energy Blaise steps forwards, jumping when Draco collapses against him. Harry growls at this, not liking his mate touching another.

Blaise looks up at the growl "it's okay. We were friends when we were younger" Harry stops growling and looks at him incredulously. A furious look overcomes Harry's face. Eyes glowing red and fangs elongating he advances on Blaise, who keeps Draco's face turned towards his chest.

"YOU KNEW OF HIS EXCISTANCE! YOU KNEW WHAT THEY DID TO HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Harry roars furiously, his vampire instincts taking over.

"I didn't know it was that bad! They forbid me from seeing him! I was going to tell you about him when I heard you were going to Malfoy Manor but you had already left" Blaise defends himself.

Draco lifts his head and looks up at the dark skinned man. Smiling he pats his friend on the side of the face. He remembers this man, Blaise Zabini. He'd been heart broken when he had stopped coming to visit but after hearing Blaise's speech to Harry he understood what his father had done.

"I'm so sorry Draco, if I knew it was this bad I would have tried to get you out sooner" Blaise apologises. The blonde shrugs and smiles, hugging him tighter before turning back to Harry and holding out his arms. Harry walks closer quickly, enveloping the smaller male in his arms.

"So you knew him before? Did he talk back then?" Harry questions, gaze staring intently at Blaise.

"Yeah, not very much and he was always quiet when he did, but yes, he did speak. Why?"

"He hasn't spoken a word since I rescued him. Apparently he hasn't since he was 11"

"He still spoke to me when he was 13" Blaise says confused. Harry's eyes widen and he looks down at Draco.

"Is that true?" Draco nods but hides his face in Harry's shirt.

"Okay, well we were just going to bed. I shall speak to you tomorrow" Blaise nods his head in acknowledgment and disappears down the hall.

"Come on" Harry murmurs, pushing Draco gently into the room and closing the door behind them.

Draco stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Twisting the bottom of his shirt in his hands, he keeps his silver eyes trained on the ground. A hand reaches out and lifts his chin. Green eyes search his.

"The bathroom is through there" he points to a door "Do you need help showering?" Draco evaluates his exhaustion, doing a mental diagnostic of his body. Finally sighing he looks away and nods, blush creeping over his cheeks. Harry nearly purrs at seeing the red flush.

"That's okay Draco, if you need help I'm happy to lend a hand" Taking Draco's hand in his Harry leads them into the bathroom, reaching in and starting the shower. Watching Draco out of the corner of his eye he slips his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his pants.

Blushing, Draco is unable to avert his eyes as more of Harry's tan skin is uncovered. Harry turns to him with a smirk.

"You're not going to shower with your clothes on are you?" Flushing harder Draco shakes his head quickly pulling his own shirt over his head. Pushing down the pants, he untangles them from his feet and steps out of them, now only clad in his boxer, unable to remove them. Harry's gaze softens as he looks at the blush spreading across Draco's body.

"It's okay Draco, I won't even look okay? We're just going to get clean, get into pyjamas and go to bed" He soothes, running a hand through fine silky hair. Draco nods and quickly divests himself of his boxers. Stepping under the shower Harry holds out a hand and helps Draco climb in.

Draco gasps as the warm water hits his skin, moaning in pleasure at the comforting heat. A soapy wash cloth runs down his arm, gently washing him. Opening his eyes he watches through half lidded eyes as Harry washes him down gently with the cloth. A few moments later he is clean and watching Harry wash himself. Harry supports him with an arm around his waist when exhaustion causes his eyes to droop and a large yawn stretches his jaw.

Turning off the water Harry has to will his body to not react to the feeling of his wet, naked, mate pressed against him. Stepping out of the shower Harry towels them both dry before carrying Draco into the bedroom. Laying his mate down on the bed he dresses himself before slipping Draco into a warm pair of pyjamas. The blonde smiles sleepily, eyes closing finally.

Harry lifts him up for a moment to place him under the covers before climbing in on the other side himself.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Harry asks lowly, brushing damp hair out of his mates face. Sighing he lays on his back besides Draco.

"You know what; you don't have to if you don't want to. But I'll listen when you do okay?" Knowing he won't get an answer Harry settles down, the warm presence of his mate lulling him into sleep.

A/N: So here's chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon, if anyone has any questions just shoot me review/message!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry wakes with a start, bolting upright with Draco clutched firmly to his chest. Gaze roving around the room he tries to identify what disturbed his rest. A soft noise catches his attention and he turns his face downwards watching Draco intently. Eyelids flickering and pale eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks Draco looks ethereal. Making another soft sound Draco opens his eyes slowly. Catching the green orbs staring down at him he smiles hesitantly. Harry smiles back.

"Good morning Dragon" Draco's eyes widen and his lips part with a soft pop. A blush crawls its way across his cheeks. Harry grins, pleased with this reaction. "Did you sleep well?" Receiving a quick nod the vampire stands pulling them out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks as he dresses them both. Draco shakes his head.

"What do you mean no? You don't want breakfast?" At this Draco nods. "Draco you need to eat. You're too skinny" A flash of hurt crosses Draco's face, looking down at the ground an unbidden though pops into his head 'Father was right, who would want me?'

Seeing the look Harry moves closer, pulling Draco to him and tilts the silver head.

"Listen to me Dragon, I think your beautiful but being this skinny is not healthy" Slipping his hands under Draco's shirt, pressing lightly against his mates sides. "I can count your ribs Draco and until I can't you will be eating and taking nutrient potions when I tell you too understand?" Wide eyed, Draco nods. Smiling brightly Harry leans down and kisses him chastely, a quick brush across pink lips. Grabbing Draco's hand he pulls him out of his room and down the hall. Ron, Hermione and Blaise are already in the dining room waiting for them. Draco smiles and waves at Blaise, doing the same, though more hesitantly, to Ron and Hermione. Once seated with Draco beside him the house elves bring in breakfast, a large goblet filled with blood appearing in front of Harry. Taking a large mouthful he notices Draco looking at the red liquid in curiosity. Trying to distract him Harry starts piling Draco's plate. He's not quite ready for Draco to know he's a vampire.

Picking up his fork Draco stares at the food on his plate, his stomach flipping. Biting his lip he places the fork down arms wrapping around his middle. Noticing this Harry reaches across and grabs Draco's chin gently.

"What's wrong? You need to eat" Draco closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

"Harry. He was probably barely fed before, you can't just expect him to go back to eating normal food" Hermione chastises "Draco, sweetie would you like some porridge? It's easier to eat" Automatically reaching out she places her hand on his shoulder. Draco tenses up under her hand, a whining noise emitting from his throat. Ducking out from under Hermione's hand he turns to looks pleadingly at Harry. Scooping Draco up in his arms, he tucks Draco's head under his chin.

"It's okay, it's just Hermione. She won't hurt you" Harry soothes, turning to a house elf he orders it to bring a bowl of porridge. Running his fingers through fine white hair he sits back down in his chair. When the bowl appears Harry sits Draco properly in his lap turning the blonde towards the table. Picking up a spoon he gets a small mouthful of porridge, blows on it and brings it up to Draco's mouth. Hesitantly opening his mouth he accepts the food. Swallowing it carefully he allows it to settle in his stomach, the sweet taste soothing. Grabbing the spoon himself he begins to eat the porridge.

Smiling happily, Harry sends a thankful smile to Hermione. Picking up his blood he takes another mouthful.

After breakfast Neville walks in carrying a clip board. Bowing slightly to Harry he takes a seat near him.

"Hello Draco. How are we doing to today?" Neville has his gaze trained solely on Draco who squirms uncomfortably under the stare. Blushing Draco turns and curls into Harry. "I see, well I need to give you another check-up and some more potions" Harry nods at this.

"Have you finished eating?" he asks against Draco's forehead. When his mate nods, he stands placing Draco's feet on the ground. Keeping an arm around his small waist he follows Neville out of the dining room and up the stairs to Neville's infirmary.

"Okay, remove your shirt and lay down on the bed please" he instructs. Draco's breath catches in his throat and he pushes back against Harry's arm. No, no, no, no, no.

"Easy Dragon, it's okay. He's just going to make sure you're not hurt anymore. I promise, I'll be right here okay" Kissing Draco on the lips gently he slips his hands under his shirt and pulls it off. Directing Draco over to the bed he picks him up and lays him on it before pulling a chair up beside it. Leaning over Draco he talks quietly to the blonde, holding his hand and soothing him whenever Neville had to touch him.

"Alright, everything seems to be fine. There will be no permanent physical damage. Now can you please take this nutrient potion for me?" Draco reaches out and grabs it swallowing it down in one gulp and grimacing at the taste.

"Delicious isn't it?" Harry asks, slipping Draco's shirt back over his head. Draco pulls a face at him causing him to snort a laugh. "Yeah, thought so"

"He still hasn't spoken?" Neville questions. Draco frowns and buries his face in Harry's neck.

"Nope, oh and Blaise has some information that _she _doesn't so you might want to speak to him" Harry stands up and grabs Draco, carrying the blonde out of the room. Draco still has his head buried in Harry's neck. "Are you alright?"

_Talk, _Draco thinks furiously to himself, _Talk to Harry. _

Opening his mouth he tries to force words out, the remembered feeling of pain racing through him causes only a choked sound to come out. He keeps trying but no words escape.

Harry watches with concern as Draco's lips move, forming words but nothing but choking noises come out. Frustrated tears gather in Draco's eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Dragon. You don't have to talk, I don't mind if you don't" Cuddling the silently crying boy to his chest Harry leans against the wall.

I am going to kill you, Lucius Malfoy, kill you slowly.

A/N: Sorry that this isn't that long or has anything too interesting in it, it's more a filler chapter. Chapter 6 will be up soon, with Draco and Narcissa meeting for the first time since Harry rescued his Dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or ideas. They belong to J. .

Chapter 6

Narcissa Malfoy was watched continuously, it was beginning to get on her nerves. She simply wanted to see her son but that annoying vampire wasn't letting her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she spins and throws two quick curses at her guards. When they go down she regally leaves the room heading down the stairs. Beginning to explore she tries to find her son.

Harry was sitting at his desk again, replying to letters with Draco wandering around the book shelves. Tracing his fingers along the spines of books he grabs one on ancient spells and removes it from the shelf. Moving back to Harry's desk he curls up in one of the arm chairs and begins to read. Harry looks up and smiles when he sees his Dragon. Pounding footsteps distract him, two flushed guards run through the door.

"My Lord! Narcissa Malfoy has slipped her guards; she's wandering around the grounds!" One shouts breathlessly. Harry stands up furious, turning to Draco, who had sat up at his mother's name; he brushes a kiss across his forehead.

"Stay here, I will explain everything when I get back" he turns and exits the room, anger coursing through him. He can smell her blood as it smells similar but not as intoxicating as Draco's. Tracking her down he is lead in circles. Finally he ends up heading back in the direction of his study. _That woman better not be near my Dragon, _he growls internally. Her scent gets stronger as he nears his study but a fearful whimper has him speeding towards the room.

Draco is pressed against the opposite wall, eyes wide and frightened as he stares at his mother. Narcissa is staring angrily at her son, hands on her hips.

"Draconius Malfoy! I demand you stop being ridiculous this instant! I never did anything to you!" she shrieks. Harry is there in an instant grabbing her around her slim throat and slamming her against a wall, holding her off the ground.

"Nothing but standby and watch as your husband tortured you SON!" he roars, tightening his grip. A hand touches his shoulder softly and he turns his head slightly, eyes following the pale hand up to the bright silver eyes of Draco. He starts to loosen his grip but Draco has moved his hand and is trailing it along his arm until he reaches the hand wrapped around his mother's throat. Entwining their fingers Draco pushes forwards roughly, blocking his mother's air pipe.

"Do you want me to kill her Dragon?" Harry asks lowly, eyes flaring at the determined expression on his mates face. Draco looks at him out of the corner of his eye, bobbing his head in a single nod. Tightening his grip Harry smirks at the woman watching this exchange with wide eyes. Narcissa turns pleading eyes on her son, who simply stares with cold unforgiving eyes. Turning his hand in a quick move Harry snaps her neck. Draco watches as the light leaves his mother's eyes and she falls limp. Harry releases her, letting the body fall to the ground. Feeling Draco start to shake he turns and embraces the smaller male.

"Are you alright?" he murmurs. Draco nods, hair brushing Harry's chin. "Are you sure?" Draco stares at his mother's body thinking that he should feel something besides relief but he doesn't. Even though Lucius had done all the torture Narcissa had always been on the sidelines, never helping Lucius but never helping him either. He'd stop calling out for his mother's help long ago. Smiling up at Harry Draco brushes a kiss across his jaw.

"Okay, you know what I need some air. You wanna go outside?" Harry asks, smiling widely at Draco's enthusiastic nodding. Grabbing the blonde around the waist he swings he around before pushing him out the door, ordering some guards to send Narcissa's body to Malfoy Manor.

On the way to the back doors, leading to the garden they run into Ron, Hermione and Blaise. The three bow and Blaise waves to Draco who smiles and waves back.

"We were just going outside would you like to join us?" Harry asks, smiling at his friends.

"Sure" Ron answers, Hermione and Blaise nodding in agreement. "Harry, we need to talk" Hermione says seriously. Sighing but knowing Hermione is right Harry turns to Draco, wondering how to distract him. Suddenly Blaise buts in.

"Hey, Dray. Did you know they have horses here?" Draco gasps and turns to Harry pleading.

"You can go see them now, but no riding until I get there" Harry orders, kissing Draco softly and pushing him towards Blaise. Draco glances back at him hesitantly before following Blaise who chats away, content to do all the talking.

"What is it?" Harry asks, turning back to his advisors.

"The wolves have demanded to meet with you before signing the treaty, they sent a message saying they will be here tomorrow" Ron says, handing Harry the message.

"We have to accept, they will be great allies" Hermione encourages. Harry sighs and nods, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You are right. Have feasts prepared and set up the Great Hall for the meeting, add an extra chair next to mine at the head of the table" He orders, handing back the note.

"Of course" Hermione agrees "Another thing, when are you planning on telling Draco that you're a vampire?"

"When he is more settled here, I do not want to frighten him away" the dark haired man replies, automatically glancing to the stable where Draco is upon hearing his mates name.

"With the way he clings to you, I don't think anything could drag him away" Ron notes dryly. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing!" he quickly reiterates when Harry turns a cold glare on him. Wearily nodding his head Harry turns and heads to the stables, following his mates scent. Ron and Hermione head back inside, to start the preparations.

Draco and Blaise are standing against the wall near a beautiful chestnut when Harry arrives. Blaise finishes saying something and Draco giggles quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" he asks, moving into their line of sight. Draco and Blaise look at each other out of the corner of their eyes before shaking their heads.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you" Harry threatens prowling forwards. The blonde's eyes widen, his mouth falls open and a blush blooms across his cheeks. Stepping back hastily he hits the wall. Harry finally reaches him and grabs him gently around the waist, fingers running up and down his sides, tickling the tender flesh. Draco laughs soundlessly, face flushed. Harry smiles widely when a delighted giggle escapes the struggling blonde. Draco freezes when he realizes that the sound had come from him.

"Don't stop" Harry begs, continuing with his tickling. Draco giggles again before laughing full out at the ticklish feeling. Harry grins widely. That has to be his favourite sound in the entire world. Finally Draco starts pushing at Harry's hands, tears of mirth running down his face. Stopping Harry holds his panting mate to his chest, fighting back the urge to let his canines elongate and sink into his flushed flesh.

Taking deep breaths Draco tries to calm his racing heart, wiping his wet face. Turning in Harry's arms he grins blindingly up at the taller man. Unable to help himself Harry swoops down and kisses his mate, tongue slipping into his warm mouth when Draco gasps. A distant part of his mind that disturbingly sounds like Hermione tells him this is a bad idea, but he ignores it. Draco freezes in his arms before slowly melting, tilting his head to receive the kiss better.

Blaise coughs to gain their attention, pulling back they both look over to the dark skinned man. He simply raises an eyebrow at them, causing Draco to blush harder, and bury himself against Harry's chest.

"What?" Harry demands, irked at being disrupted.

"If you want to go riding before lunch I suggest you go now" Blaise says, indicating the horses near them. Draco starts jumping slightly in excitement.

"Of course, why don't you pick a horse Dragon" Harry says, nodding when Draco turns to him with wide eyes. A smile spreads across Draco's face and he quickly looks around the stables, moving from horse to horse before finally stopping. Harry walks up to Draco, noticing the mesmerised expression on his mates face. He is staring at a pale white horse that coat seems to shine.

"I see you've found Luna, beautiful isn't she?" Harry asks, arms slipping comfortably around Draco. The silver haired boy nods, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Blaise walks over and with a wave of his wand the horse is ready to be ridden.

Leading her out of the stall Harry lifts Draco onto her back before swinging up behind him. They leave the stable and start following a track, bouncing with the motions of the horse. Draco leans back and his head falls against Harry' shoulder, breath wafting over the vampires jaw.

"Faster?" Harry asks, smiling when Draco nods. Squeezing his ankles against Luna's sides he encourages her into a gallop. Draco laughs breathlessly as the wind rushes through his hair.

"If you like this, you're going to love flying" Harry whispers in his ear.

They ride around for another hour before lunch time rolls around. Slowing Luna, Harry heads them back to the stable. Draco is leaning against him again, lips barely touching Harry's throat. Jumping down Harry reaches up and grabs Draco's waist, pulling the smaller man down. When Draco's feet touch the ground his knees buckle and with a chuckle Harry rights him.

"All right, nice and slow" Harry encourages, assisting Draco until he can walk properly. Back in the dining room, Harry sits and pulls Draco onto his lap, knowing that's where the blonde will end up eventually. Sandwiches appear in front of them and Harry grabs one for himself and one for Draco. While they're eating Harry contemplates how, exactly, he's supposed to tell Draco that werewolves are coming to visit and why.

A/N: I don't have anything against Luna, I swear, she's one of my favourite characters. Please review! I love reviews; they make me happy and encourage me to write faster. Thanks for reading all you lovely people!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 7

Harry was sitting against a tree in his courtyard, with Draco's head on his lap. The blonde was currently dozing, eyes moving beneath his eyelids as he dreams. A twig snaps nearby alerting him to a presence, but the scent blowing in the distance is familiar. Gently shifting Draco onto the soft grass, Harry brushes a kiss across his cheek before moving forwards and intercepting the visitor. Leaning against a tree near the clearing Harry watches with cool eyes as a tall man with light brown hair steps closer.

"Harry" the man says "It's good to see you again"

"Remus" Harry replies, a smile breaking out across his face. Wrapping his arms around his godfather he melts into the embrace "It's good to see you too" Remus Lupin squeezes his godson tighter. If anyone had come across the scene they would have been shocked by the sight of a Vampire and Werewolf hugging tenderly. When the part they are both smiling happily.

"The rest of the wolves will be arriving in an hour" Remus informs him, sniffing a scent on the wind. When he catches the power in that scent he raises an eyebrow at Harry, whose grin gets bigger.

"I want you to meet someone" the vampire says, turning and walking back towards the clearing. The elder looking man follows, stopping at the edge of the clearing when a sleeping boy comes into view. The young man with white silver hair is lying curled up under a tree, pale lips parted and eyes fluttering. Harry's smile softens as he steps forwards, holding up a hand so Remus doesn't get to close. Crouching down besides his mate, Harry reaches out and runs his fingers down the smooth cheek.

"Draco. Wake up, Dragon. I have someone here I want you to meet" Harry calls softly, cradling his mate as he wakes up. Silver eyes flutter open, squinting in the light. Harry stands, supporting Draco against his side.

"Draco, this is Remus, my godfather" Harry introduces, smiling at Remus. "Remus, this is Draco" Remus smiles and moves forwards slowly so as to not startle the fragile looking boy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" he greets, holding out his hand. Draco stares at it for a moment before blushing and waving. Confused Remus turns to Harry, Harry laughs at his expression.

"He doesn't talk and he doesn't like to be touched by anyone except me and Blaise" Harry explains, pressing a kiss to Draco's hair "But I can tell he likes you"

"How?"

"He waved. When he first met Ron and Hermione, he was really fidgety and very hesitant. If he hadn't liked you he would have just ignored you all together"

Remus nods in understanding, smiling gently at the boy wrapped around his godson.

"We should head back" Harry states "The visitors will be here soon" Remus nods in agreement, moving to walk besides the two as the head back to the castle. Ron is waiting for them and smiles when he sees Remus.

"Everything is set up and ready to go, we're just waiting for the uh...visitors" Ron reports, with a quick glance at Draco.

"Okay, we will just get ready and meet you in the Great Hall to greet them" Harry says, pulling Draco with him and waving off Remus and Ron.

After getting dressed in appropriate clothes they started to head back to the Great Hall. With every step Draco was getting more nervous, the thought of a large crowd frightening him. When they are a few steps from the entrance, the blonde man stops, pulling back. Harry turns to look at his mate, frowning in concern at the pale face and wide scared eyes.

Wrapping gentle arms around the pale wizard he places a soothing kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, they won't touch you and I won't leave your side" Harry murmurs, he feels Draco take a deep breath and lean trustingly into him. Stepping up to the doors, Harry squeezes his shoulders reassuringly. The doors open at his command, the hall falling silent. The wolves had arrived while they had been getting ready and were all standing in an unorderly fashion.

Walking up to the Head Table where his seat is, Harry keeps Draco firmly glued to his side.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope that you enjoy your stay and agree to the treaty we have set" Harry says steadily, voice projecting around the room "Before the feast is served I would like to introduce you to some important people. This is Draco, he is not to be touched by anyone" Harry shoots a glare around the hall, promising death to anyone who disobeys. "There are my advisors Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Remus Lupin and Blaise Zabini are my liaisons. They are off limits and I expect you to show them the utmost respect"

One of the wolves at the front steps forwards.

"Thank you for allowing us to come here. My name is Fernier Greyback." The wolf steps back.

"You may take your seats" Hermione calls, and with a clap off her hands the food appears on the tables. Everyone digs in after taking their seats. Taking a glance at Draco Harry can see the blonde visibly trembling, his grey eyes are on the floor and he is squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

Sitting down in his seat, Harry pulls the blonde down to sit down in his lap. The feast begins, all the wolves digging in and the vampires sipping on goblets full of blood. Blaise is sitting beside Harry and Draco, chatting quietly to the shaking blonde while trying to coax him into eating. When the feast is finished the tables are cleared and the groups mingle. Fenrir and Remus beckon Harry over. Nodding his head slightly, the vampire turns his mate to face him. Placing a kiss on the pale forehead he smiles at the small male. Draco attempts to smile back, the expression coming out as more a grimace.

"I need to go speak to some people Dragon, would you sit with Blaise for me?" he asks softly. At hearing those words all the is running through Draco's head is that Harry is leaving him alone in a room full of strangers. Eyes wide, his breath picks up in panic. Throwing his arms around Harry he squeezes as tightly as he can.

"Shh, Dragon it's okay" Harry soothes, running a hand comfortingly up and down the distraught blondes back "I'll be in your line of sight the whole time and Blaise will be right beside you, it's very important I speak to these people"

Forcing himself to take deep breaths he moves back slightly. Pushing the panic aside he smiles slightly up at Harry and nods. Leading his mate over to Blaise, Harry brushes a kiss across his lips before heading into the crowd. Manoeuvring his way through the throng of wolves, vampires and wizards he heads for Fenrir and Remus.

"Lord Potter" Greyback nods his head, Remus copies him smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry smiles "I hope you enjoyed the feast?"

"It was delicious" Greenback's grin was highly disturbing.

As they began discussing the conditions of the treaty, Draco sat stiffly by Blaise's side, flinching away from anyone who comes near him. The dark skinned wizard was sitting slightly in front of Draco, warding of people who got to close. The crowd of people pressing in close to him becomes too much.

_I need to get out of here, _he thinks frantically, making a bolt to the door. Running out into the hallway he leans against the wall and braces his hands on his knees. Sliding down the wall he curls into a ball. A silent scream escapes him when a hand comes down on his shoulder. The man who stepped forwards before, Fenrir, his min supplies, stands above him.

Fenrir snarls down at the pitiful boy cowering against the wall. Roughly gripping Draco's arm he yanks him to his feet. At the sound of footsteps behind him he smiles cruelly and turns to face the dark haired vampire running towards.

"Take another step and I'll snap his neck" Greyback growls. Harry instantly freezes, terror washing over him in cold waves. Anger bubbles to the surface at the wolf daring to touch what's his.

"Let him go" Harry says coldly. Greyback barks a harsh laugh.

"I don't think so. We're going to go on a little trip. My Master wants to see you" Dragging Draco backwards he forces Harry to follow him. Outside there is a coach and four men waiting.

"Hold out your hands" Greyback orders. Glaring at the wolf Harry obeys, sticking his arms out in front of him. One of the wolves steps forward and attaches metal restraints to Harry's wrists. The second the metal clicks into place, Harry feels his power drain away. Greyback directs him into the coach, still holding a trembling Draco by the arm. When Harry is seated Greyback shoves Draco into the carriage, laughing as the blonde scrambles into Harry's lap.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck, trembling and whimpering in fear. Grasping his mate's waist in his hands, Harry pulls him closer, crooning soothingly in his ear. The carriage bumps along the dirt road, jostling the people inside. Glaring threateningly at Greyback, Harry continues attempting to soothe his distraught Mate. The carriage finally stops outside a large Manor and Greyback climbs out, reaching in and yanking Draco out of Harry's arms. The blonde screams in fear, tears coming to his eyes as the high pitched sound echoes in the darkness.

"_Shut up"_ Greyback growls, roughly shaking the frightened boy "Get out" this he directs to Harry. Climbing out of the carriage, Harry only has eyes for Draco. Two of Greybacks lackey's grab him by each arm and lead him into the Manor, doors slamming closed behind him. The two wolves let go of him and Greyback shoves Draco into their arms, restraining him as he attempts to get to Harry. Draco kicks one of them in the shins, causing the other to slam him into the wall, his head hitting it with a sharp thump.

"Take him to the dungeons" Greyback orders, Harry lets out a ferocious growl

"I'm going with him" Harry says, stepping closer to the blonde. Greyback rolls his eyes "Fine"

Pushing them down the hall and down a flight of stairs he locks them into a cell at the far end, leaving the two wolves to guard them.

Draco instantly scrambles into Harry's lap, arms and legs locking around him. The blonde is shaking so hard Harry can feel it vibrating through himself. Unfinished, sobbed out words are tumbling out of Draco's mouth as he attempts to talk. Unable to bear seeing his mate so frightened Harry pulls the blonde head back and locks their eyes. Delving into the remains of his powers he uses the Influence to calm Draco.

"It's alright, Dragon, I've got you" He soothes, running his fingers through silky hair "Go to sleep" The Influence causes Draco's eyes to immediately droop as he falls into a deep sleep. Laying the smaller male out on the ground, with his jacket as a pillow Harry stakes out the layout of the cage and tests the metal door. Snarling he turns and stalks over to Draco, lifting the blondes head from the ground and inspecting the bump on the back of his head.

"Oh shit"

_He might have a concussion and I just made him sleep._

And then a horrible thought works its way into his head.

_What if he doesn't wake up?_

_A/N: _I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! This chapter took forever but Chapter 8 should be up soon for this story and so should Chapter 3 of Protect Me! THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters (unfortunately)

Draco awoke to the familiar yet odd feeling of a cold stone floor beneath him. Familiar because he had awoken in this way many times yet odd because he had started to come accustom to waking up in Harry's soft bed. Unbidden, the terrifying thought that Harry coming to save him had been a dream. The thought is quickly pushed out of his head by a soothing, familiar hand brushing his hair out of his face.

_Harry_

His body instantly relaxes at the touch. A low voice murmurs unintelligibly, the sound comforting.

"Come one, Dragon, open your eyes for me" a finger brushes his eyelid "Let me see that molten silver"

Fighting against the weight keeping his eyes closed, he finally manages to lift heavy lids. Concerned green eyes light with relief.

"Thank Merlin" Harry murmurs. Attempting to sit up Draco gasps as a sharp pain lances through his head and nausea rises. Harry presses him back into the ground.

"Easy, you probably have a concussion" the vampire has to restrain himself from biting his mate; his heart beat is loud and thumping in his chest. Forcing his fangs back into his gums he slowly helps Draco up. The blonde looks around the …cell. There is really no other way to describe it. The cell has four stone walls with the front wall holding a large metal door.

"I am too weak to open the door" Harry mutters. Draco curls into his chest, pushing away memories brought to the front of his mind by the similarities of this dungeon's and his father's. A loud clang alerts them to a presence outside the door, which swings open hitting the wall with a thud. A tall, lanky grey skinned man walks in black robes billowing and reed eyes glowing. Draco shudders as those eerie eyes settle on him.

"My, my Potter" he hisses "how soft you've grown. Cuddling during a dangerous situation" Harry tightens his around his mate before replying "What is the meaning of this Voldemort?" he growls. A high, cackling laugh escapes Voldemort, sending shivers down Draco's spine.

"I wish to destroy you but since I can't kill you without ending me I shall do it another way" Voldemort grins disturbingly "The only way you're getting out of here is if you kill your mate. Whether you want to or not. Once the bloodlust becomes strong enough you'll do it anyway"

At Draco's confused look Voldemort cackles in glee.

"He doesn't know!" Voldemort looks at Draco, curled up securely in Harry's arms. "Your rescuer here is a blood sucking vampire"

Blood Sucking Vampire

Blood. Sucking. _Vampire_

_VAMPIRE_

_Harry's a vampire. _Screaming, Draco struggles, pushing against Harry's chest. Letting his mate go before he hurts himself Harry glares at Voldemort, pouncing forwards only to slam into the door.

Voldemort cackles echo as he walks away. Harry turns to his Dragon, sighing in dismay as the blonde huddles in a corner and watches him warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I haven't so far, have I?" Draco hesitates before shaking his head slowly "You're my mate, Dragon. I love you" holding out his hand , he turns a pleading look at Draco "Please"

Draco looks closely at the man crouched in front of him. The initial terror at the revelation had faded. Harry had never hurt him, he had saved him. Slowly reaching out a shaking hand he grasps Harry's. Harry grins and pulls Draco into his arms. Placing a gentle kiss on smooth skin the dark haired male backs them into a corner, protectively sheltering his mate in his arms. Nothing happens for a few hours and finally Draco falls into a restless doze. Internally Harry is fighting to control his vampire instincts.

_Bite him, _and inner voice yells

_No! _Harry mentally shouts back _I will not hurt him!_

_He'll enjoy it, _the voice continues , murmuring lowly _It'll save you both_

_No, _Harry replies, the word not as forceful as before, eyes locked on Draco's pale neck. He is startled out of his daze by Draco shifting and waking in his arms.

"You didn't sleep long" Harry murmurs, kissing him quickly. Draco shrugs.

"Not tired" Laying his head on Harry's shoulder Draco closes his eyes again. The clang of the door causes him to stiffen in Harry's arms. Harry gently pushes him into the corner and crouches in front of him. When Voldemort walks in Harry flips into Vampire mode, eyes turning red and fangs lengthening. Growling menacingly he stays protectively in front of his mate.

Voldemort laughs and draws his wand.

"Silly vampire" eyes slide back towards Draco "You can't protect him from me"

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort shouts, wand pointed directly at Draco. With a growl of rage, Harry moves and intercepts the curse. Collapsing to the floor writhing in agony Harry howls as fire licks at his insides. Draco screams and jumps towards Harry, holding his face in his hands and pulling the screaming vampire into his arms. Voldemort finally ends the curse and Harry collapses gasping, against Draco's chest. Running his fingers through messy black hair, he presses kisses all over Harry's face. Burying his face in Draco's neck, Harry takes a deep breath, breathing in the heady scent of Draco's blood. Opening his mouth he prepares to strike before rational thought returns and he pulls himself away. Growling in frustration Voldemort casts another spell to throw Draco across the room and lock him in the corner and casts Crucio on Harry again. Banging against the invisible wall keeping him away from Harry Draco stares in horror as the vampire writhes on the stone floor, gasp of pain escaping him. Magic he had never felt before pushes through him. Vines of light crawl from the palms of his hands and spreads over the invisible wall, cracking the dark magic. Spotting this Voldemort ups the power of the curse causing Harry's back to arch off the ground with a bone chilling scream.

"_HARRY!" _

The invisible wall shatters with Draco's shout, exploding into tiny pieces of bright magic. Hissing Voldemort spins on the spot and apparates out of the cell. Collapsing to his knee's besides Harry's prone form tears drip down his pale skin, falling onto the vampires face.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" He continues saying the name as a mantra, the rough croaking of his disused voice smoothing out before crackling to a stop as sobs take over. Curling up besides his unconscious _mate_ Draco closes his eyes and falls into an exhausted sleep.

Everything aches.

It's the first thing Harry thinks as he struggles towards consciousness. Casting back his mind he tries to remember what had happened. Voldemort coming in. Protect Draco. Crucio. Pain. Agony.

_HARRY!_

Flying into an upright position, Harry catches Draco as the blonde slides off his chest. Grey eyes snap open in shock.

"You spoke" Harry grins "You said my name" Draco offers a small smile, biting his bottom lip. With a groan harry captures Draco's mouth in a bruising kiss. Pulling back he breathlessly demands "Say it again"

"Harry" Draco breathes.

"Again" Harry demands, he can't get enough of the sound of his name rolling off of his mates tongue.

"Harry" Draco murmurs, wrapping his arms around his neck and repeating the word in his ear.

"Oh Merlin, Draco I love you" Harry holds tightly to the blonde surprise when Draco leans back. Watching the blonde curiously he is relieved when Draco smiles before answering.

"I love you too Harry" the words are probably the greatest thing he's ever heard.

A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 8! Sorry if it's a bit short but enjoy it anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Please leave more if you have any questions! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. Not me. =(

Chapter 9

They had been in the cell for nearly a week. At first they had tried to escape by using Draco's magic but the blonde had no idea how he had broken Voldemort's barrier in the first place. Harry's thirst had become worse, his veins felt like they were on fire and he can feel the bloodlust pushing at the edge of his conscience. He can hear his mate's heartbeat and the mouth-watering sound of blood rushing through his veins.

Pushing himself as far away from the blonde as he can, Harry backs himself into a corner and covers his ears in the hopes of drowning out the temptation. Draco watches Harry uncertainty, wanting to comfort him but not sure if it's safe to get to close.

The decision is made for him when Harry makes the sound of a wounded animal and starts yanking on his hair, fangs lengthening and cutting into his bottom lip. Crawling forwards on his hands and knees Draco kneels in front of the starving vampire. Grabbing Harry's larger hands in his he pulls them away from black hair.

"Harry, Harry. Listen to me" Draco pleads "Will it kill me if you bite me?" Harry opens his eyes and stares at him in confusion before comprehension dawns.

"No, it won't but I'm not-"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but-"

"Then do it"

"What if I can't stop?" Harry asks desperately, pressing back into the wall.

"You will. I trust you" Draco promises. When Harry continues to restrain himself a though pops into his mind. Moving back quickly he lowers his eyes and fists his hands in his lap.

"Do you not want to?" he asks quietly, hair covering his silver eyes from the vampires gaze. Harry watches him for a moment in shock before rapidly shaking his head and reaching out towards the blonde.

"No, no Dragon. Of course I want your blood but I don't want to hurt you" Draco peers up at him through his lashes and holds his hands in his before pulling on Harry's wrists, the surprised vampire falling onto him. Harry groans as his face is pressed into the smooth skin of his mate's throat. Eyes fluttering closed as the heady scent of Draco's blood overtakes his senses; he moans low in his throat.

Draco gasps as a warm wet tongue runs over his pulse point, the stinging scrape of sharp teeth soon following.

"It's alright Harry please" he murmurs, knowing Harry is close to breaking he arches up against him and stretches his neck out in a show of submission. With a loud rumbling growl, Harry presses down against his mate and sinks his fangs into the expanse of flesh offered before him. Draco gasps at the sudden sharp pain of the bite, before melting onto the ground as pleasure rolls through him in waves.

Harry groans in pleasure as smooth, sweet blood flows over his tongue and down his throat, quenching his raging thirst. Through the haze of pleasure he notes a pair of small arms wrapping around him and a hand carding through his hair.

When the body under him slumps even more, the arms loosening their hold he pulls back, swiping his tongue over the marks so his saliva can heal them. Lifting his head his brilliant red eyes lock with dazed silver ones.

Draco grins lopsidedly up at Harry, his body humming pleasantly.

"Told ya you could stop" he tries to say smugly. Harry huffs a laugh and picks him up gently, cradling the blonde's frail body to his energised one. Hearing a clanging noise, he looks down to see the manacles they forced onto him, lying open on the ground. Shaking his head he looks fondly at the body resting in his arms.

"I wonder just how powerful you are?" he muses to himself. Walking towards the door, he tightens his grip on his Dragon and raises a leg, kicking the metal door out into the hall, making it hit the opposite wall with a loud bang.

Using his vampire speed he runs through the corridors, having memorised the way they had been brought in. Once out into the open he finds where the carriages are kept. Killing and draining the guard on duty he slips the now sleeping Draco into the back of a carriage, covering the snoozing blonde with his jacket. Climbing up onto the front he whips the reins, forcing the horses to move forwards.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville and Remus had been going spare trying to find their Master and his little mate. Blaise was talking to his spies and connections, Remus was helping Ron interrogate the wolves and Neville and Hermione were brainstorming and trying to keep order.

They had just been preparing to announce to the realm that Harry was missing and send out search parties when the large oak doors in the Great Hall swing open admitting two very bedraggled looking males.

"HARRY!" Hermione screeches, flying across the hall and tackling her friend. Shifting Draco out of the way, Harry uses one arm to hug Hermione tightly.

"I'm okay Mione, really. Neville, Draco needs a blood replenishing potion please" Harry makes his way to his seat, placing Draco on his lap and leaning his head back with a sigh. Blaise walks over and hands him a goblet full of blood which he greedily swallows, grimacing at the bland taste. It seems Draco has ruined all other blood for him.

Neville makes his way back into the room, holding a fairy floss pink potion. Handing it to Harry he smiles at his old friend. Holding the potion in one hand he gently shakes Draco who whimpers softly and flutters his eyes open.

"Wha..?" he murmurs, curling up closer to Harry.

"Drink this for me, Dragon" Harry says lowly, holding the potion up to pale lips. Draco closes his eyes and nods, parting his lips and swallowing the foul tasting concoction.

"He can talk?" Blaise asks shocked. Neville immediately pulls out a wand and waves it over the blonde.

"Yes, Voldemort was torturing me and he called out my name. He also used magic to break through a barrier Voldemort put up but them he couldn't use it again" Harry explains, brushing a kiss across Draco's forehead.

"The potion is working but he is still weak. Let him sleep it off. When he wakes try to see if he will still talk to you and if he will talk to anyone else. His magical levels are higher than they were last time I did a scan so they may have risen due to stress" Neville continues to read through the parchment in his hands before suddenly freezing in shock, turning wide eyes on the young boy cradled on Harry's lap he pulls out his wand and murmurs a different spell. Reading the results he can't help but stand there in shock.

"Neville? Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asks in concern, placing a hand on his arm. Shaking his head he smiles reassuringly at her before turning to Harry.

"Draco is 18 but he hasn't been through his Inheritance. All wizards go through it at 16 so I'm not sure why he hasn't. It is possible Lucius put a spell on him or force fed him a potion that delayed it. To be sure I would need to do a more in depth scan"

Harry growls at hearing this, plans on how to kill Lucius Malfoy through his head.

"How in-depth?" he grounds out.

"He needs to be awake and I'm going to have to touch him" Neville replies. Harry takes a deep calming breath and nods.

"We will do it when he awakens" Harry decides, standing up and heading for his bed chamber.

A/N: So there is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it! So in the next chapter Draco goes through his inheritance but I can't decide if he should stay pure wizard or have magical creature blood. Please let me know what u think! (Also what creature?). In coming chapters Lucius Malfoy will again make an appearance. There will be him being tortured by Harry. Tell me what you want to happen to him and my favourite will be included in the story! Thanks for reading!

Love, Stars*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & co. They belong to the one and only JK Rowling.

Chapter 10

Neville and Blaise were sitting in Harry's bedchamber, listening to Harry's explanation of the previous days and waiting for Draco to wake up. The blonde had been sleeping for a few hours, at first he had tossed and turned restlessly but had settled down when Harry climbed in and held him.

After about 3 hours of waiting the blonde shows signs of waking, shifting on the bed and scrunching up his eyes. Untangling his arms from the blankets holding them, he rubs his eyes and blinks them open. Looking up he smiles when he spots Harry grinning down at him. Lifting his head up he searches for a kiss, moaning happily when Harry obliges him. The vampire moves them both into a sitting position with the smaller male sitting on his lap. They continue their heated kiss until a rough cough startles them into separating.

When he spots their audience Draco promptly blushes brightly and buries his face in Harry's neck, as the vampire chuckles and holds him tighter. Neville smiles and steps forwards.

"Draco? Would you mind if I ask you some questions?" he asks gently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Draco turns in Harry's arms and nods hesitantly.

"Did your father give you a potion or cast a spell on you on your sixteenth birthday?" Neville asks, watching the blonde intently. Draco casts his memory back, thinking hard. Finally he nods.

"Was it a spell?" Draco shakes his head, hair tickling Harry's chin. "A potion?" When the young male nods Neville looks thoughtful.

"It was probably just a represent potion. There's a spell that's used on people whose inheritance was interrupted and went wrong. I have one in my office, I can go get it. It will be painful, would you like to do it now or wait?" Neville asks. Harry stares intently into Draco's eyes.

"Do you want to do this now?" he questions gently, running his fingers through soft hair. The smaller male closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. With his eyes still closed he nods twice. Harry pulls him closer and kisses him on the forehead.

"Go get the potion, Nev" Harry says. Neville rushes out of the room, which is silent aside from the occasional whispered kiss between the two on the bed, until he returns. Holding up a potion that swirls gold and silver he moves over to the bed and instructs Harry to lay Draco down in the middle.

"You can't be touching for this, it would interfere. Harry, you have to let _go"_ Neville pulls Harry away from Draco, pushing him towards Blaise. He turns back to the bed and the distraught blonde trying to climb off it.

"Draco, it's okay. It's safer for you both if you don't touch during this" Neville passes him the vial. Harry stops struggling in Blaise's hold when Draco's tear-filled eyes turn in his direction.

"It's alright Dragon. I'm right here. Just drink the potion for me okay" Harry smiles encouragingly at his mate. Wiping his face with one hand Draco takes another deep breath and downs the potion in one gulp. Grimacing he hands the empty vial over to Neville.

The occupants of the room hold their breaths as the blonde sits there gazing at them uncertainly.

Suddenly Draco makes a whimpering sound and curls forwards around his stomach before collapsing onto the bed. Hands and feet dig into the comforter as his back arches and a ragged scream tears from his throat. Harry growls, eyes flashing red and fangs lengthening. Neville and Blaise grab an arm each and struggle to hold the howling vampire still.

"HARRY STOP! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!HE'LL BE FINE!" Neville shouts.

On the bed Draco lets out another scream and begins to glow a shining gold colour. Crying and moaning with the pain running through him the young wizard thrashes on the bed. Vaguely he can see Harry struggling not to run to him and has to restrain himself from calling out to his vampire, not wanting to make it harder on his mate. Another wave of fiery agony rips through him, centred on his back. Rolling onto his stomach he pushes his face into a pillow, biting down on the softness and muffling his pained cries. Sharp pain lances through his back like someone is dragging knives through the skin and muscle.

The three observes stare in wonder and horror as two large slits open up along the pale back, large white wings bursting out a moment later. They jump as the winged form on the bed lets out one final scream of pain and erupts with light, shielding their eyes they wait a few moments before slowly lifting their heads. Harry immediately moves over to the bed, collapsing to his knees by the pale blonde head. Reaching out a hand he runs his fingers down a flushed cheek.

"Dragon?" he whispers softly, sighing in relief when dazed silver eyes open slowly. Carding his fingers through damp hair the vampire brushes a kiss across Draco's forehead.

"Are you alright?" Draco blinks and nods, licking his lips and then shaking his head.

"Back...feels funny" the blonde whispers to him, reaching out a hand and tangling it in black locks. Harry grins and lets out a chuckle.

"I bet it does, seeing as it now has wings attached to it" Harry smiles as Draco's eyes widen and he makes an aborted attempt to sit up. Harry eases his hands under his small mate and lifts him from the bed, carrying him across the room and placing him in front of a wall length mirror.

Draco stares at himself in the mirror in shock, emerging from his back are two shining white wings, the arches just above his head and the tips crossing over just above his knees. Concentrating he smiles happily at Harry when they stretch out, laughing when one knocks Blaise over. They have a wingspan of twice the length of his arms. Looking closely he can see barely visible metallic swirls running through the feathers.

"They're beautiful" Harry murmurs, holding Draco from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck. Draco blushes and concentrates again, gasping when the wings seem to fold into him.

"Whoa, that's really cool. They've turned into a metallic silver tattoo or something" Harry says, swinging Draco up into his arms again. "Neville?" The healer steps forward and smiles gently at the blonde cradled in their leaders arms.

"I have a suspicion of what he might be but I have to look a few things up first. He needs to eat, something sweet with sugar in it and then sleep" with that the brunette leaves the room, already writing something down on the parchment in his hands. Blaise steps forwards and grins at his exhausted friend who smiles back and reaches his arms out for a hug. Glancing quickly at Harry for approval, he steps forwards and hugs his friend back. Stepping back he half bows respectfully to Harry.

"I will have someone from the kitchens send up something for him. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Blaise. After that you should rest. I can see the circles under your eyes. Tomorrow I want to start going over intel on Lucius Malfoy" Harry growls lowly when his mate flinches and whimpers softly in his arms "He and I are going to have a little chat soon about how he treated my Dragon" he snarls menacingly. Draco lifts his head and looks up at his vampire who has a faraway look in his eyes. He can tell that his mate is thinking about how to torture his father but can't bring himself to care. Because his mates doing it for him. Because harry loves him and wants to protect him. Draco smiles to himself because no one has ever cared about him so much before. Sighing happily he curls closer to his vampire's chest, soothed by the sub vocal growls he can hear.

A/N: I AM SO SO VERY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! TO MAKE IT UP TO EVERYONE I WILL BE DOING AN UPDATE FOR EACH OF MY STORIES THIS WEEK! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Love, Stars*


End file.
